Hisei Tokuhana
Hisei Tokuhana is a former graduate of Beacon Academy and leader of Team EHVA . Due to injuries sustained fighting a Narasimha, he lost both of his legs and his left eye and was forced to retire early. He currently hosts the radio show Destiny's Choice, where he uses the name Max Reco as a pseudonym. Current Revision: 1.00 Appearance Hisei was quite athletic and well-built before. However, he lost most of his muscle build after he sustained his injuries. He has a noticeable claw scar on his face. He wears a brown jacket over a white shirt. His family crest can be seen on the left side of the jacket. A ruby necklace can be seen hanging on his neck. He also wears a cowboy hat, giving himself a western appearance. His pants are black which, alongside some peg legs underneath, are used to hide his injuries. To complete the disguise, he also wears brown boots. He's confined on a remote controlled wheelchair. His family crest is seen behind it. It can become a makeshift bed and comes equipped with a folding table. However, it's greatest feature is none other than it's adjustable cup holder. Personality A quick way to describe Hisei is he's stubborn and determined. Once he's set for a goal, nothing will stop him. He's quite relaxed and fun-loving. Though he lost his legs, he maintains a positive attitude and even jokes about it with other people. It's not unheard of that he likes to mess with people verbally just for fun. He's a good person at heart though and he never goes too far with his snarky remarks. He's quite perceptive. Being well-versed in stealth insults, he can easily notice any sudden shift in tone in someone's voice. Sadly, despite his positive traits, he's not a fan of the Faunus people. Though he never directly insults them in any way, he never associates with them either. This resulted in a major rift between him and one of his Faunus teammate throughout their day in Beacon. Weapons and Abilities Hisei uses a Wide Cutting Greatsword Cannon (WCGC) known as Cerulean Mercury. A button on the handle allows the blade to open up, revealing a Dust-empowered cannon underneath. He's a skilled swordsman. And despite his injuries, he still is. Though he lost most of his speed, with the usage of his wheelchair, he's been known to pull off acrobatic maneuvers. However, he lost most of his combat proficiency and he's no longer as skilled as before. While he can train someone, he can no longer fight any Grimm. He's also knowledgeable in Dust manipulation and he often combines it with fuel in order to produce a blue-colored flame around his blade. This allows him to release blue shockwaves from his blade as well as increase it's damage capabilities. His aura is colored white, but when he's serious, it gains a blue hue. Backstory Hisei's parents originated from the same village as Maki Kuronami, though they moved into Vale a year before the birth of Hisei. He was born alongside his twin brother, Aki. Aki had received his mother's crimson eyes while Hisei received his father's blue eyes. This resulted in a sibling rivalry between the two of them in their early childhood. That is, up until Kazuma was born. The three brother generally get along and shared a dream of becoming Huntsmen. Both Aki and Hisei applied for Signal, where they forged their respective weapons. Aki had consistent high grades, unlike Hisei though. He developed a complex due to his below average grades and began to train secretly, eventually surpassing Aki in terms of combat skills. He consistently did great in live practices, even surpassing Aki on rare occasions. Their grade differences almost separated the brothers, since Hisei nearly got rejected from Beacon due to his below average grades. However, due to his combat skills, he was eventually accepted. There, the brothers met an aristocrat known as Elena Maxwell and a Faunus known as Viper Delacroix, who would eventually become their teammates. Hisei and Viper never got along. Viper was proud of his faunus heritage and despises anyone with even a sense of dislike for them. Luckily for them, they didn't become partners during the Initiation. Aki and Viper became partners, while Hisei and Elena did. Though starting off with a dislike for each other due to their social differences, Elena began to warm up to Hisei while he began to open up to her. They would eventually fall in love with each other a year before graduation. Time passes and the four graduated, and went their separate ways. Hisei and Elena still kept in contact. Years pass and Hisei proposes to her. Though her parents where initially against it, only when they personally met Hisei did they accept their daughter's decision. A week after Hisei proposed, he was assigned on a mission to hunt a one-eyed Narasimha. That fateful day, he lost both his legs and one of his eyes when he was ambushed by the Grimm. He survived due to the intervention of a couple of Hunters assigned with him. He was immediately confined in a hospital in Menagerie. He was forced to retire since his injuries will no longer allow him to stand a chance against the Grimm. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any sense of loss, often referring to the incident as 'Another day in a Huntsman's life'. When he was released, he returned to Vale and decided to work as a radio host. He started a night show known as Destiny's Choice where he often talks about his experiences in Beacon. He also sometimes play famous songs such as This Will Be the Day on certain times. Though his dream has ended, his life has not. And he intends to do something with it. "Life gave you lemons? Squeeze the lemon on life's face. Then shove it in life's mouth and say ' 'How do you like it?!' ' That's how I live daily. I'm your host, Max Reco, and go and break any Grimm you see. Goodnight, you dreamers." Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Cerulean Mercury (Wide-Cutting Greatsword Cannon) *A massive sword created by Hisei. It's quite light, since the blade is hollow inside. It's empowered by a Red Dust Crystal on it's hilt. Accessories: Ruby Necklace, Hat *A red necklace he wears. It's a gift from his mother. *His cowboy hat. It's a gift from his father. It's the most important item on him. If you damage it in any way, he will hurt you. Alignment: Neutral Good *He's not nice with people sometimes, but he'll always do the right thing in the end. Likes: Wine, His Hat, Explosions *He's an avid drinker of fine wine. As such, he's a strong drinker. *As mentioned earlier, his hat is the most important item he's wearing. *For some reason, he likes seeing any form of explosion. Be it fireworks or a train exploding. Dislikes: Dark places, Peanut, Super Sweet Desserts *He has nyctophobia. He can't remain in the dark for a long time or he'll start freaking out. Nighttime with a clear moon is an okay though. *Peanuts are among the food he outright despises. He cites that Viper is one of the reasons he currently hates peanuts. *Though he's fine with desserts in general, super sweet desserts are in his 'nope' territory. RPG Stats: *Class: Knight *Strength: B+ *Defense: B *Dust Usage: C *Aura Usage C *Dust Resistance: C *Speed: C *Evasion: C *Luck: F- Trivia *Bar none, Hisei is the oldest character I've made, being made all the way back in 2003. *Hisei's real name is Max Reco, and Hisei Tokuhana is one of his alias. It was flipped to connect him to the same village Maki originated from. *Hisei is the main basis for Maki and Noname, who were both genderbenders of him, at least, before Noname turned into a whole new character. *Hisei and Maki share a fear of the dark, which is what loosely connects each other. *Destiny's Choice is a reference to one of the web series I'm doing alongside my best friend. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team EHVA Category:Male Category:Yamato Village